The present disclosure relates to a module for sealing an interface between compartments of a pressurized cabin of an aircraft. More specifically, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to a module that maintains a gas-tight separation between the compartments up to a predefined differential pressure between the compartments.
The ambient atmospheric pressure for an aircraft considerably varies as a function of flight altitude. At an altitude of around 5,500 m (about 18,000 ft.), the ambient pressure has dropped to approximately half of the atmospheric pressure at sea level. On a typical cruising altitude of 12,000 m (about 40,000 ft.), the ambient pressure drops to less than a fifth of sea level pressure. Therefore, passenger aircraft and many transport aircraft have a pressurized cabin, in which an internal pressure is maintained during flight at a pressure level comparable to the atmospheric pressure at an altitude of, e.g., 2,400 m (about 8,000 ft.). The internal pressure can be maintained by means of air compressors, bleed air from a compressor stage of an engine and ram air inlets.
The pressurized cabin is subdivided into compartments, such as a cockpit, a passenger cabin, a crew rest compartment (CRC) and one or more cargo compartments. In the event of a pressure drop in one of the compartments, e.g., due to damage of the pressurized cabin or a failure of an outlet valve, a pressure difference acts inside the aircraft at compartment interfaces. The non-uniform pressure distribution inside the aircraft causes additional forces, for which a primary structure of the aircraft is not optimized, and may even lead to damage of the primary structure. In order to avoid the potentially serious consequences of such damage, the internal pressure difference is compensated by ventilating air between affected and unaffected compartments in the event of rapid decompression.
Document EP 0 784 141 A1 describes a decompression locking device for releasing a flap from a closed position in the event of decompression. The flap is locked by means of a bolt. A detent spring keeps the bolt in a closed position and releases the bolt, when a differential pressure acts on the flap. Such conventional locking devices are also referred to as differential flap system. Due to the complex mechanism necessary for a plurality of locking devices, the differential flap system is heavy and costly.
Document EP 2 410 189 A1 describes a decompression fastening device for connecting a lining panel to a supporting structure so that the connection opens upon exceeding a differential pressure acting on the lining panel. The fastening device includes a retaining bolt with a bolt head for retaining the panel and a form-locking head with recesses for receives leave-spring arms in the connected position. When a certain pressure accumulates on one side of the lining panel, the connection is released and the retaining bolt is axially pushed out of the leave-spring arms. Such conventional fastening devices are also referred to as an integral collapsing system. The integral collapsing system only allows releasing the connection in a blow-in direction. Furthermore, neighboring lining panels have to overlap (which is also referred to as a sandwich-lining) in order to form a gas-tight separation in the connected position, which adds the weight of the integral collapsing system. The integral collapsing system is not compatible with zippers for an air-tight connection between neighboring lining panels.
Document WO 2011/131290 A2 describes an aircraft interior equipment component comprising a frame. The frame includes two rigid frame sections and a joint connecting the rigid frame sections to one another. The frame supports a sheet-like section. When a differential pressure acts on the aircraft interior equipment component, the aircraft interior equipment component becomes detached from a coupling pin.